


We Clearly Have Different Definitions Of Bad

by bi-e-ne (bi3ne)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Made For Each Other, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Relationship(s), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Swearing, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi-e-ne
Summary: The Chief of Police is married to a Mob Boss, and they have to keep “just failing” to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it’s followed with“Oh I’m never going to hear the end of this…”





	We Clearly Have Different Definitions Of Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: English is not my first language.

‘So how was your day at work?’ Jim asked his returning husband, feigning innocence.

‘YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!’ Leonard barked back, limping his way to the couch to rest his leg, swearing something that sounded like unbelievable under his breath.

‘Come on, Bones. It was just a graze, not that bad.’ Jim lifted his hands in surrender and followed Leonard to the living room, a small smile tugging on his lips.

‘Not that bad? Just a graze? You gotta be kidding?’ Leonard’s yelling was interrupted when he let himself down on the couch with a hiss followed by a groan, when he lifted his leg on the pillows. But no pain could keep him from yelling at his husband again. ‘DAMN MAN, that was close to the artery! Just a little bit deeper…,’ the unspoken words hovered heavy in the air.

Jim’s face went pale, his shoulders slumped.

‘B-Bones, I’m sorry, I had no idea, that wasn’t planned…,’ Jim stuttered.

Leonard’s look softened a little. He sighed.

‘I know, kid. I know.’ He tried to ease.

Jim gulped. ‘I-I just wanted to shoot at the rookie, just scare him a little…I didn’t expect you to jump in front of him.’

‘See, Jim, there is the problem! Your jealousy almost got me killed!’ Leonard’s look became hard, his rage bubbling up again.

‘I’m not jealous!’ Jim shouted back. ‘I just want to protect you! Every new colleague could increase the risk they found out about us. I’m not interested in that!’

‘Neither am I, kid, but today-‘

Their fight was interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘I’m sure that’s gran, she said something about making cookies and bringing us some,’ Jim explained on his way to the door. But when he opened it, it wasn’t their caring neighbor he was looking at.

‘Hello, son.’

Christopher Pike was standing in front of him.

‘Hey…dad.’ Jim forced himself to act as normal as possible, but he was still holding the doorknob, not giving Chris a glimpse in the flat. ‘What are you doing here?’

Chris raised his eyebrow.

‘You know you should tell me before you come around. I just don’t want to drag you into business anymore than necessary. And I’m dealing with business right now that can get you into trouble.’ Jim tried to get out of this alarming situation.

‘Well, Jim, I think the one in trouble is you today. I’m here to look after your victim, heard it was luck that the shot didn’t cause serious damage.’

Jim’s eyes went wide.

‘Wh-What are you talking about, my victim…’

‘I’m fine, Chris. Come on in, already. Make sure I’m not gonna kill your son for getting me almost killed.’

Jim startled at Leonard’s voice and he was dumbfounded when Chris smiled, patted his shoulder and shoved past him into the flat.

‘Glad to hear you’re okay, Len,’ Chris chuckled.

Jim strolled after his father.

‘Chris? Len? What the hell is going on here?’ Jim’s formerly pale face was now flushed red looking alternately between the two men. ‘You know each other? Care to explain?’

Leonard could see the alarms ringing in Jim’s head and though he still was mad at him he couldn’t suppress the feeling of butterflies in his stomach at how protective Jim was of him. Even in front of his father.

‘Jim, you didn’t think I was going to propose to you without asking officially for your hand?’

Jim’s face went blank.

‘What?’ He asked baffled. ‘You asked my dad for my hand?’

‘That’s what I said.’ The right corner of Leonard’s mouth turned up.

Chris was just shaking his head at Jim’s expression. When Jim didn’t return anything, he changed the topic.

‘So, I hope they did a good job at the hospital?’

Leonard turned his gaze on Chris.

‘Yeah, M’Benga took care of it himself. He came as soon as he heard of it.’

‘Of course, that’s what he always does. I’m glad he stayed, after all what’s been with Phil…’ Chris lowered his eyes.

‘Yeah,’ Leonard agreed. ‘He is still missed.’

‘Whoa, slow down, you even know Phil?’ Jim asked more puzzled.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

‘You are a very slow thinker, kid.’

‘Well, that’s my fault I guess.’ Chris admitted. ‘Should have paid more attention to that than on his training to become my successor.’

Jim looked offended.

‘Jim, why don’t you get us something to drink? It’s time for me to get the next round of painkillers.’

‘No, I won’t, not until one of you explains this family reunion here.’

Leonard raised his right eyebrow.

‘Jim, please.’

Jim just crossed his arms in front of him without moving an inch.

Leonard sighed again.

‘Okay, if I promise to explain what you want to hear, can I have something to drink then?’

‘Maybe,’ Jim deadpanned.

‘Fuck, Jim! There is not much to know. I’m the Chief of Police, have been a police officer for a while before that and your dad was the Mob Boss before he turned everything down on you, so of course I know him, the whole department knows him! So don’t be such an infant and get me something to drink, or I swear I really will think about shooting at you, too!’ Leonard growled.

Jim narrowed his brows at Leonard, but turned in the direction of the kitchen anyway.

‘Why do I have the feeling there is much more to this story…,’ he mumbles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about turning this into a series, but I don't know how and I'm not really motivated by now, but maybe if you guys like it, I give it a try ;)
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr (bi-e-ne) and leave me a msg or an ask with whatever comes to your mind!


End file.
